


Leaves and Lovers

by canaa



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Nightmare Court, Norn - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Sadism, Size Difference, Sylvari, nornvari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canaa/pseuds/canaa
Summary: A small collection of promptfics I originally posted on my now defunct GW2 tumblr. Mostly explicit, mostly involving Courtiers, a couple with Norn and their sylvari boyfrond.





	1. Cuddles (Linn/Oyvind)

Linn crept into Oyvind and Terje's lodge, carefully closing the door behind himself. Terje must have been off hunting; Linn wasn't greeted at the door by the giant snow leopard who was his constant animal companion. There was no sneaking up on her, and when she inevitably pounced him to the ground, the noise would have alerted Oyvind. But the cabin was empty except for a large form breathing slow and steady on the bed, and Linn grinned triumphantly. Perfect.

He put the stave of his bow in the rack by the door and made his way over to the bed, fingers working at the buckles and ties of his clothing, scattering bits and pieces behind himself on the floor. His coat, shirt, belt with heavy, coin-filled pouches and skinning knife, pants, until he stood naked by the bed, his golden leaf-skin given richer colour and shine by the firelight.

Oyvind was naked too, curled up in the furs that comprised their bedding. His face was peaceful, but the faintest furrow remained in his brow. Fortunately, Linn knew exactly how to remove it. He carefully climbed onto the bed, the little set of rough wooden steps they'd put in by the bed for him making the task much easier. Linn carefully laid down at the edge of the bed, then scooted back, bit by bit, until he lay flush against Oyvind's broad chest. A duck and a wriggle, and then Oyvind's arm was over him, and he sighed happily, soaking in the warmth of his dearheart.

It couldn't have been more than twenty minutes or so before he felt Oyvind's arm tighten slightly around him, and heard a sleepy murmur of pleasure from behind him as Oyvind began to surface from his nap. Long, thick fingers started to stroke the velvet leaves of Linn's skin, and Linn wriggled back against Oyvind happily.

"Good afternoon, sleepy," he teased quietly, and got another muffled "mmmph" in response, Oyvind's mind still catching up as it unmired itself from sleep. Finally, Oyvind curled more around him, legs coming up to cradle Linn's much smaller form, and Linn couldn't help the charge of excitement that followed, the eager want he always felt when Oyvind's huge size and strength came into play.

"You're home," Oyvind said, voice thick with sleep and happiness. 

Linn closed his eyes, savoring the words. Technically he still had a space in Bear Lodge, but this small place just outside of Hoelbrak proper had, in truth, become far more home to him than the place he earned in exchange for the meat he brought in to feed the devotees of Bear. 

"I sold out of goods early," he answered after a moment. "I'm glad, it meant I got to surprise you like this."

A quiet chuckle behind him. "I like this kind of surprise," Oyvind rumbled, and his face nuzzled against the top of Linn's head, beard and fronds rustling as they rubbed together. "But now I don't think I can get up, and I was going to do some cleaning."

"Good." Linn grinned. "I'm not done cuddling you yet. The cleaning can wait." He twisted around in Oyvind's hold until he faced his huge sweetheart and leaned up to plant a kiss on Oyvind's bearded chin. "I love you," he said, quietly, and the happy gleam of Oyvind's good eye was more rewarding than any amount of physical pleasure would have been. Linn sighed again and laid his head on Oyvind's chest as Oyvind's arms tightened around him, holding him close.


	2. Naked kisses (Narcissus/Leomach)

Leomach still isn't certain how Narcissus talked him into the long, cold trek - by his standards, at any rate! - to the hot springs in the foothills outside Hoelbrak, but, he has to concede, the water?

Might actually be worth it. He leans back against the rocky ledge, trying not to let nervousness rise over exposing so much of the scars carved into his body, out where anyone could come along and see him.

A splash in the water near him made him jump and open eyes that he hadn't even realized he'd closed. "You look like you're enjoying yourself," Narcissus said, and Leomach sighed as his eyes found his friend and lover joining him, . "Warm enough for you?"

"Everything but my nose," Leomach grumbled, though in truth the steam from the pool was enough to keep his head from chilling. He scooted closer to Narcissus, indulging his constant desire to be in closer proximity. Their bare legs brushed under the water, and Leomach flushed.

Narcissus grinned. "I'll take that as a yes." His leg hooked around Leo's ankle, holding Leo against him, and Leomach's flush deepened - but he had no protest to give. There was no one in sight of the pool, and Narcissus' willingness - even _eagerness_ \- to touch him was always flattering.

And so Leomach sank deeper into the water, grumbling quietly under his breath about shameless, beautiful men. It was wonderful, honestly, but it was so difficult to show his happiness, his pleasure, sometimes. Particularly in public - happiness was a weakness, something that could be snatched away and broken. It was ridiculous, since no one was around to see how much Narcissus' attention pleased him, but he couldn't help it.

Fortunately, Narcissus was used to his little lover's feigned ill-content, and Leomach's empathy gave it all away, whatever he might say - and anyways, he hardly found 'shameless' to be an insult, much less beautiful! He glanced around the springs, and slid an arm around Leomach's shoulders. It certainly seemed abandoned, aside from them, and Narcissus was getting ideas.

Leomach sighed quietly and let his shoulders relax, leaning into Narcissus' touch. The water kept the poison Narcissus exuded from stinging as it usually did, though there was a faint itching still, where skin met skin. "It is nice to be warm," he admitted, finally. "I could wish we had these in the lodge, though. The walk isn't pleasant."

"Hmm. Now there's a thought," Narcissus said. "The lodge is set back into a hill. Perhaps Minrathous could work some earth, fire, and water magic and come up with a spring out of the rock?" He shook his head. "Not that we'd be so lucky as to have one conveniently there, waiting to be found. But it is an appealing idea."

"It really is," Leomach sighed.

Narcissus felt a tug of want as he glanced at Leomach's relaxing face, and his smile turned sly. "You know, if we had a hot spring in the lodge," he said, as casually as he could manage with a wicked plan forming in his mind, "I could do... this."

And he swung his body across Leomach's in the water, straddling him. Leomach sucked in a sharp breath, the presence of Narcissus _over_ him, covering him, sending a jolt of pure need through his body. "Narcissus!" he hissed, both scandalized and wanting. "What if someone comes?"

Narcissus laughed. "As long as it's you or me," he said, smirking, "Then I'm all for it."

Leomach sputtered at the innuendo Narcissus turned his words into. "I meant, what if we end up not alone here?"

"I'm not going to do much," Narcissus murmured, and lifted a hand to brush down Leomach's cheek. "But you're so cute right now. Just a kiss?"

Leomach licked his lips nervously, arousal slowly working through his body despite himself. "Fine," he said. "A kiss. And then you behave yourself."

Narcissus lowered his lips to Leomach's, and Leomach raised his head to meet them, eager despite himself. The burn of poison was welcome, a sweet heat in his lips, and he groaned quietly, opened his mouth. Narcissus was quick to take advantage, and Leo's groan was swallowed as the kiss deepened. One of Narcissus' hands laced into Leo's loose fronds, holding him still while Narcissus explored his mouth at a leisurely pace, a reclaiming of well-known territory. Leo burned, from the poison, from desire, and he arched in the water, trying to bring his body to the one caging his.

Only to be met with disappointment as Narcissus pulled away, returned to his own seat in the water, and Leo couldn't help the whine that escaped him. "Just a kiss, remember?" Narcissus teased, and Leomach glared at him, then huffed and leaned his head back against the stone.

"You make 'one kiss' hard to stick to," he mumbled. "I always want more, and you know it."

Narcissus' smile turned sweeter, and he smiled fondly at Leomach. "I know. But it's not the place, however much I might have wanted to continue. You don't really want it to happen here, either." He found Leomach's hand in the water, laced their fingers together, and brought the hand to his lips. "When we get home," he promised. "I'll make up for it."


	3. First Time (Narcissus/Leomach)

Leomach shuddered with pleasure as Narcissus drew him closer. Perhaps it was wrong, perhaps he was broken in some way to so enjoy Narcissus using his superior strength to hold him in place, to move him as Narcissus wished, but he couldn't deny that he did enjoy it, and want it - at least, not to himself. 

His scars burned behind Narcissus' fingers, pale echoes of the sweet agony that Narcissus had given him when they were carved, and Leomach slid his own hands behind Narcissus' back, welcomed the mouth that descended on his.

The world narrowed to fingers tracing the curves of his scars, the tongue invading his mouth, and the strong, hard body he leaned against. Heat and pain and pleasure, and Leomach wasn't certain he could feel any better than this. The relief was still strong, that Narcissus _wanted_ to be here, and the happiness, the thrilled disbelief, that he had looked into Narcissus' empathy and seen-

-and seen **love**. Leomach shivered, arched as Narcissus' mouth left his and traveled down his neck to lave poisoned saliva over the bite mark he'd left earlier. "Yes," he hissed, hoping it would help keep Narcissus from having another bizarre attack of guilt like earlier. "Please, that feels- ah, good, Narcissus, please-"

He'd been trained to be vocal, but never with words, and it was embarrasing and strange all over again, to be trying to encourage Narcissus with words, rather than simply allowing inarticulate sounds to escape, forced out by the pleasure given to him.

But it seemed to be working. Narcissus made a small, smug sound of his own and one of his hands went to the mantle, fumbled with the clasps until it hung loose from the top, Leomach's shoulders bared. "You have no idea how crazy this outfit drives me," he said, and licked along Leomach's shoulder before sinking his teeth in, just hard enough to draw sap. 

Leomach's breath hitched in and his fingers clutched at the straps of Narcissus' top as he tipped his head to the side, baring himself further for Narcissus' violent affection. "S-should I thank Rhallian for that?" he managed, though between the sting of the poison and the biting, his mind was beginning to fog. He fought the hazy pleasure back, knowing that Narcissus would want him /present/, not drifting half out of his mind. "I-if you want consent for anything," he warned, "You need to ask soon." He wouldn't be able to fight it off forever, especially if Narcissus kept biting him like that!

"No way," Narcissus chuckled. "Rhallian probably put you in it to make me suffer. He likes to tease me." He licked a droplet of sap from Leomach's shoulder, amazed again at the sweetness of it. "Good point though. I want to use my mouth on you. Is that something you want?"

Leomach whimpered at the thought, nodded quickly. "Yes. Your mouth, your hands, your-" he flushed. "Any of you." His top - what little there was of it - pulled off over his head, and he shook his head to rearrange his tousled ferns. "I've wanted you for- for a while. Please."

Narcissus' smile widened. Hearing Leomach say 'please' was perhaps less rare for him than for most, but it was still an uncommon word, and emphasized how needy he was. "All right - but the chair isn't the best place," he said, and stood, lifting Leomach with him. Leomach clung to his chest, breath stolen for a moment by the exciting helplessness it brought, the delicious feeling the Narcissus could do anything to him.

Narcissus lowered Leomach onto the edge of the bed, as he had a scant pair of weeks before when he'd brought Leomach home to the clinic for the first time, and knelt in front of him. He brought his hands between Leomach's knees and pushed them apart, smiling at the way Leomach's hands sought his shoulders, clutched at them. "You look ready," he said, licking his lips.

"I _said_ I've been wanting you for a while," Leomach said. It felt- odd, strange, Narcissus on his knees in front of him. It had always seemed so... submissive, even degrading. He'd never allowed Edelliah to kneel like that for him, their actions always taking place on a level plane. 

And yet Narcissus was still undeniably in charge, the forceful way he'd opened Leomach to his gaze making that clear. And Leomach burned to be seen by him, shameless and eager in the scant skirt that covered nothing, not in the state he was in.

Narcissus exuded a sense of smug satisfaction on seeing how eager Leomach was, on feeling his want to be seen and wanted in return, and twitched the skirt open further. The split, as high as the belt that secured it, was easy to widen dramatically; Leomach may as well have been wearing nothing at all. Narcissus lowered his mouth to Leomach's thigh, licked a trail up the scars there and listened to Leomach's quiet hiss of breath.

He bit the tender skin of Leomach's thigh, smoother there than most place on his body, more pliable and almost soft, and Leomach's hips bucked, gasped. "You're so gorgeous," Narcissus whispered against his skin. "So responsive- I didn't have a chance to not want you. I've wanted you since the first day I carved scars into your skin and watched you in ecstasy from it. I thought I could almost die from how much I wanted you." He bit again, higher, and sucked on the flesh between his teeth.

"It wasn't just the- the pain?" Leomach struggled to get the words out, growing hazier with each bite, the pain singing through his nerves and waking the most submissive parts of him.

"The pain was part of it, but your face, your voice, your own pleasure at the pain..." Narcissus raised up slightly, passing over Leomach's hard cock to plant a kiss on his stomach. "How readily you gave yourself over to my knives and how /much/ you wanted them. The openness of your empathy... I wanted to throw myself out the window into a snow bank. It seemed like that might be the only way I could keep control over myself." 

Leomach's face felt as though he couldn't blush any harder, and he whined, legs still opened wide, even though Narcissus' hands no longer held them apart. Narcissus slid one hand up the outside of Leomach's thigh, kissed his stomach again, only a hair lower than before. "Narcissus, _please_..."

Narcissus chuckled, lowered his face and breathed on the head of Leo's straining cock. "Am I teasing you too much? What if I want to take my time?" Still, he was mindful of what he knew - it had been a very long time since anyone had pleasured Leomach, longer still since it had been done with Leomach's full and unhesitating consent. His Dreamer love had rejected him for the gorgeous scars that covered him over a year ago, and since then, he'd had nothing but a time where he'd been taken advantage of, nearly half a year before.

Perhaps it was too much teasing, given that. Narcissus smirked at the desperate, choked moan that was Leomach's response, at the hands that clutched at his shoulders, hanging onto him as if he feared Narcissus would try to run away again. He brought one hand up to encircle Leomach's shaft, and lowered his head, laving his tongue across the damp tip. It would hurt, he knew, from the poison he left behind- but that was what Leomach wanted, wasn't it?

And it did hurt. While the poison was mild, the most sensitive the location, the more it stung, and Leomach sobbed as pain exploded in his groin, spread through his body, beautiful and wanted, _needed_ , settling the gnawing in the back of his mind from Nightmare. Thought slipped away, faded into the soft clouds of pain and pleasure, and his hands on Narcissus' shoulders relaxed.

Narcissus felt it through their meshed empathy when Leomach's conscious thought retreated, and he almost groaned aloud himself. Leomach's intensely submissive nature was nearly irresistible, and his own arousal surged as his desire to dominate surfaced, urged him to take Leomach, to use him, break him-

Narcissus shook his head, pushed back that thought, and took Leomach's cock into his mouth, savoring the open-throated moan that met his ears, the shape and texture of him. He sucked slowly, setting up a gentle rhythm between his hand and mouth, and listened to the pleasure mounting in Leomach's emotions. 

Knowing he was making Leomach feel so good made him ache himself, but he pushed that aside; he wanted to give this to Leomach, this first time. To let Leomach have pleasure that wouldn't be followed by grief or fear, that he truly /wanted/. That Leomach wanted it from him, trusted him enough to give him the privilege of doing this was one of the highest compliments Narcissus had ever recieved.

He could listen to Leomach's beautiful desperation another time. For now, he just wanted to give Leomach as much pleasure and pain as he could without resorting to tools. Later, he could tease Leomach for an hour, drawing things out with touches that ended too soon to bring completion, sharpening the sensations with knives and needles, but for now... for now, he wanted to hear what Leomach sounded like in ecstasy, finally.

He swallowed Leomach deeper, moved his hand down to stroke the soft, tender bark between the base of Leo's cock and the tight hole that Narcissus wouldn't even let himself think about, at least for the time being. Leomach couldn't last long, not as eager as he had been, not with as long since he'd felt this much pleasure, and Narcissus encouraged it with hand and mouth, scraping his teeth along the sensitive shaft, an action that tore a strangled shout from Leomach's lips and a dizzying surge of pleasure from his empathy.

He had plenty of warning; Leomach's voice and empathy alike spiraled and surged, the twin wakes following of the waves of pleasure racing through him. If their housemates were trying to sleep - well, they wouldn't be very successful right now. Narcissus wouldn't bother apologizing later, not with how incredible Leomach sounded, how utterly overwhelming the pleasure he broadcast felt, and _especially_ not with how Rhallian had dressed Leomach up in what had to be one of the most arousing sets of clothing he owned. 

The pleasure crested, broke, and Leomach's fingers flexed on Narcissus' shoulders, still loose and accepting but unable to avoid spasming as muscles coiled and tightened.  
Narcissus swallowed, sucked until every drop of sweet sap, so subtly different from that which circulated through Leomach's body yet no less appealing in flavour, was gone and Leomach was slumped over him, shuddering with the aftershocks. Narcissus could feel the exhaustion in Leomach as his mind drifted down from the heights of pleasure, and finally, reluctantly, he let Leomach's softening cock slip from between his lips.

"Gorgeous," he repeated, and kissed the mark his teeth had left on the inside of Leomach's thigh, tenderly. His own pants were far too tight, but that was a concern for another time; right now, Leomach needed his reassurance and support as he came out of his submissive haze. He stood carefully, supporting Leomach's limp body with his arms, and sat on the bed, then carefully laid down, pulling Leomach down with him.

It took some time, time passed with Narcissus gently stroking Leomach's fronds and whispering sweet words to him, before Leomach stirred against him and his mind felt alert again through their empathic connection. "Welcome back," Narcissus greeted him, and pressed a kiss to Leomach's fronds.

Leomach sighed, snuggled against Narcissus, tired but aware again, and kissed Narcissus' chest. "Thank you," he mumbled. He felt- good. None of the shame and horror that had filled him after his first encounter with Nari, or the self-loathing from the following ones. "Can I- for you...?"

"Not now," Narcissus told him, and stroked his back. The mild pain was pleasant, and Nightmare murmured sleepily inside of him. "I want to," he protested, but he was far too tired to insist, and he could tell Narcissus knew it.

"I'll take you up on it later," Narcissus chuckled, pleased at how wrung out Leomach was, and from such a simple thing. "Sleep, Leomach. And thank _you_. Your trust honors me." He'd proven worthy of it this time, at least. He could only hope he would in the future, as well.


	4. Watching (Lusagraidh/Evran)

Lusagraidh's recent promotion had come with a few perks to balance the added responsibilities and attention: one was his own office. Not much larger than the desk and bookshelf it contained, it felt cramped with more than himself and perhaps one visitor. However, it was private, and that was a novelty to Lusagraidh after several years of sharing space with his fellow scholars.

It was a thrill to Evran, who had been privileged with one of the keys to the door. He put it to good use now, letting himself into Lusa's office and locking it again behind himself. He stroked his hands over the bare desk, thoughts dancing in his head of the things Lusa could do to him over it. Lusa's power had always been one of the things that attracted him to the warrior, both his physical prowess and his sharp mind. After he'd converted to Nightmare and discovered that Lusagraidh held rank in it, that had been a compelling source of interest as well. Evran liked power, and he liked Lusagraidh.

And so Evran had daydreamed, occasionally, of Lusa having greater rank in their Order than he did, and of the potential that held. They'd played "Magister and Naughty Novice" in the archives before, indulging Evran's fantasies, and now...

...now Lusagraigh truly did outrank him. It was an arousing thought, as were most thoughts Evran had relating to the Knight he'd fallen in love with.

He sat in the sturdy chair behind the desk, wide enough for Lusa's muscled bulk. Evran's knees jutted up almost to the underside of the desk; it and the chair were intended to be comfortable for a man much shorter than him.

Evran pictured Lusagraidh's handsome face in his mind, the arched eyeridges and smug, confident expression he often wore. If he caught Evran in his office, sitting in his chair like this, Evran would be in for a reminder of which one of them it belonged to - and who Evran belonged to. Evran _liked_ that thought, and he played with it a moment longer, breath quickening as he imagined himself bent over that desk, Lusa's broad hand coming down on his bared ass.

Evran shifted in the chair, his pants seeming a size or three smaller than they had a moment before, and licked his lips. Outside, the hall was quiet.

"Am I going to do this?" Evran asked himself aloud, and his lips curved in a smile. "Damn right I'm going to do this."

He leaned back in the chair and spread his knees open. The cloth across his groin stretched tighter and he hissed quietly, enjoying the restriction. One hand rubbed across his hardening cock through the fabric, and he used the other to open Lusa's desk, poking in a drawer for- yes, there it was. Snickering quietly, he pulled out a jar of the slick ointment Lusa favoured for intimate activities and set it on the desk, fumbling one-handed for the lid. It clattered onto the desk more noisily than Evran had anticipated, and he paused, breath held, to see if anyone had been in the hall and heard it.

There was no knock on the door, and he let out his breath slowly. The risk of getting caught did nothing to dampen his desire. In fact, it did quite the opposite, electric thrills running through him as he waited to see if he'd given himself away.

He undid his trousers quickly and pushed aside the silky underwear he'd worn beneath today, letting his cock slip free of the narrow band of lace-edged fabric. With a sigh, he scooped a dollop of the ointment out and smoothed it over his dick. He wanted to take his time with this, and he'd need something to help with friction.

Calling Lusagraidh's face back to mind, Evran lightly grasped his shaft with one hand and stroked. How would Lusa look if he found Evran now, like this? The same as before, no doubt, but there would be a heat behind his eyes, a more wicked quirk to his thin lips. Lusagraidh always seemed to find Evran erotic, liked watching Evran writhe, beg, rub. He'd enjoy seeing Evran stroking himself. 

Evran's eyes drifted shut as he envisioned himself, spread out on the rug and cushions in their special room, Lusa seated on the nearby chest, watching him. He didn't need to imagine; this was a memory, not even a month old.

In his memory, he arched, shameless, and panted Lusa's name. Lusa smirked at him. "Let me see your hole. Put two fingers in it while you stroke yourself - but slower. I don't want you to come too quickly."

He was eager to comply, bracing his feet wide apart on the ground and lifting his ass up so Lusa could see him, shoved his shoulders down against the cushions as he reached under himself, around, and pushed in. Lusagraidh's predatory smile was worth the discomfort in his back and shoulders, the pride he felt from obeying, and obeying well, far more lasting.

"Good boy," he heard Lusa rasp, voice hot with lust, and flushed with the pleasure of it.

Evran lifted his hips from the chair just long enough to shove his pants down around his thighs, flushing along with his memory-self, and the hand not on his cock rubbed down crease between thigh and groin. He wanted to finger himself, but the way he was sitting wouldn't allow that. He settled for massaging his thigh with one hand as the other stroked and squeezed his eager cock.

He let the pleasure rise around him, heard his own breathing loud and fast in his ears as he struggled to keep it slow, keep himself from rushing to an abrupt conclusion. He could smell the steel tang that followed Lusagraidh around; somehow, it already filled the office despite Lusa's recent acquisition of it, and the familiar scent was heady, lending authenticity to his memory-turned-fantasy. 

He wasn't certain how long of time passed as he quietly whimpered and moaned, let his hips twitch into his hand only to still a moment later as he forced his pleasure down, made himself draw back from the edge only so that he could approach it again.

"Please, sir," he whispered with his memory-self, the ragged plea he'd made to be allowed to come sweet in his mind. Debasing himself before Lusa, begging - he wanted nothing more.

And he jerked upright when he heard Lusa's voice answer. "Please what? Please... punish you? You're certainly being naughty. Jerking off in my office? In my chair? Without even inviting me to watch? Definitely _not_ a good boy, Evran."

Lusagraidh leaned against the inside of the door, amber eyes hooded and bright with something Evran knew from experience was carefully leashed lust. So lost in his memory, focusing on the pleasure he gave himself, he hadn't heard the key in the lock, the door open and shut. Lusagraidh stalked forward, and Evran's breath caught at the leashed strength of him.

"Down," Lusagraidh commanded, snapping his fingers towards the floor, and Evran scrambled to obey, almost falling there as his trousers bound around his thighs. Lusagraidh stepped over him and sat. One foot dragged Evran's trousers down further, and then he kicked Evran's legs apart.

Evran couldn't take his eyes from Lusa, and his cock pulsed, even without his hand on it, as Lusagraidh rearranged him so casually to his liking. "Whatever you want," he answered. "Please... if you want to punish me, punish me, sir."

Lusagraidh smiled and set a foot on each thigh, pinning Evran's legs to the ground. "Perhaps later. For now... continue."

"Yes, sir!" Evran reached eagerly for his cock again, wanton under Lusagraidh's gaze. There was no place for shame here, under Lusa's devouring gaze, and he gave himself over to it, working his cock with both hands, legs flexing, unable to move.

With the added stimulation of Lusa's presence and weighty gaze, the restraint of his armored boots pinning Evran's legs, Evran couldn't hold out long, and Lusagraidh made no effort to slow him this time. Evran flung back his head and moaned, spasming, as orgasm took him, shattering him under Lusa's hungry eyes and leaving him a twitching, sticky mess, sap splattered across his belly and thighs, dotting Lusagraidh's boots.

Lusagraidh chuckled quietly and removed his boots from Evran's legs, held out his arms. "Get up here," he said, gently, and Evran struggled to lift himself from the ground. It took effort, but he made it, and Lusagraidh pulled him into his lap, apparently not caring that his armor might get messy. Evran snuggled against him gladly, listening to Lusa's soft words of affectionate reassurance in his ear, and knew once again that he'd given himself to the right man.


	5. Oral (Linn/Oyvind)

Oyvind smiled as he settled on the floor to watch his new sweetheart cut and burnish leather, enjoying the industrious, confident movement of tiny hands, and the absent humming Linn turned out to be prone to when his mind and hands were occupied with his craft. Observing him was a pleasure - he carried so much energy, and put it into everything he did, and Oyvind _admired_ that. It was part of what attracted him to Linn and Terje both. And, of course, Linn being a pretty fellow, lithe, with gold-green skin and lustrous fronds, didn't hurt at all - and he made a lovely contrast beside large, dark Terje.

Plenty of that skin was on display now; Linn had his leather armor off to replace a worn strap, a simple enough repair for even a minor craftsman like himself, and Oyvind allowed his eye to roam appreciatively, hands twitching with the urge to touch, to feel the softness of young leaves that had surprised him the first time he'd felt it. He'd expected Linn to feel rougher somehow, more like bark, but the little sylvari was anything but, plant-skin velvety and yielding to the touch.

As Linn stood from the table and stretched, shaking out his cramped hand, Oyvind's smile grew. If he wasn't mistaken...

"Linn, dear," he called out softly. "Come over here for a moment, would you?"

Linn looked over at him, blinking as though startled from his thoughts, and then smiled and crossed the short distance between them, bending down to kiss Oyvind's forehead. "Now this is an angle I'm not used to seeing you at," he said with some amusement, followed by a pleased sound as Oyvind tilted his head up further to catch small lips with his own. Kissing someone so much smaller required some delicacy, but the way Linn pressed closer, eager for him, was well worth the effort.

After a moment, Oyvind reluctantly disengaged - as lovely as it was to kiss Linn, he wanted to see if his thought was correct - and he chuckled quietly as he tilted his head back down, gaze lighting on Linn's belt buckle, right in front of his eyes. "I've made a discovery," he said, pleased with himself, and raised one big hand to cover the front of Linn's trousers, heel of his palm rubbing gently at the prize underneath, his long fingers resting against Linn's soft, smooth stomach.

Linn's surprised noise from over his head was followed by a laugh of his own, and the sylvari's nimble fingers combed through Oyvind's hair with gentle affection. "But now that you've found it," he asked, voice dancing, "what are you going to do with it?"

Oyvind licked his lips and leaned forward, moving his hand so he could nuzzle at the slowly hardening length still hidden by soft leather. "I want to suck you," he said, anticipation building, and then flushed, hesitating. "If that's not too bold-"

Linn groaned above him at the words, and his hips pushed against Oyvind's face. "Bold is good," he said. "Bold is very good. Especially if it means your lips are on me again."

Flushed and warm at how readily Linn welcomed his attentions, Oyvind drew back far enough that he could undo the belt and tug Linn's trousers open, thick fingers fumbling slightly with the small buttons.

He glanced up again as he leaned in to brush a kiss against Linn's flat, smooth stomach, his eyes catching Linn's. Beautiful, his face more golden than ever and his ice-coloured eyes a thin ring around dialated pupils.

Some norn might have laughed at the idea of a sylvari lover - so small, and proportionally so - but Oyvind found Linn's size enchanting. And there was something very pleasant about the ease with which he took Linn's length into his mouth, not much larger than a norn finger. No painful stretch of the jaw or lingering soreness meant that he could pleasure Linn for as long as he desired without discomfort.

And he did, teasing his slight lover with tongue and lips. For all that sylvari might have been plants, Linn certainly reacted like a flesh-and-blood being, full-throated gasps, shaking muscles, and his hands tangling into Oyvind's hair, combing eagerly through through the soft strands.

Oyvind loved the taste of him, and the texture, the incredible velvety tenderness. He slid one huge hand behind Linn to brace him and began to slowly move his head, letting Linn slide between his lips.

Linn found himself exceedingly grateful for that hand. His knees were already weak as the wet heat of Oyvind'ss mouth enveloped his cock entirely, and they only got worse as Oyvind started to move. He clutched at Oyvind's head, bent almost double over him, and struggled not to thrust into that fantastic feeling. Oyvind had initiated this, and he wanted Oyvind to have control over it, to do what he wanted - but oh it was a challenge. 

By the time Oyvind got serious, sucking hard, head bobbing shallow but quickly, Linn was a shaking, babbling mess. Half his words fell out of his mouth far too broken to comprehend, the rest, words of plea and praise. The hand beneath him was very nearly all that supported him, and 'nearly' became 'entirely' as orgasm struck. Linn's vision whited out and he gave a low moan, hips jerking as he lost any control.

Oyvind was surprised by the bitter taste; he'd thought that Linn would be sweeter, somehow. But it didn't matter; he swallowed it anyways, held Linn up with one strong arm as he licked Linn clean and tucked him away again, and then he enfolded Linn in his arms and lowered him to the floor, pleased with himself for finding something Linn enjoyed so very much.

"You are amazing," Linn sighed, rolling to face Oyvind, and grabbed Oyvind's beard to tug his face down for a kiss. "Now, let me return the favor..."


	6. Clothed Getting Off (Narcissus/Leomach)

Narcissus followed Leomach into their new lodge, mouth dry and pants too tight. He'd had to trail Leomach around the market stalls in Hoelbrak for hours while Leomach used himself as a living advertisement for their new business. Which meant Leo was dressed in as little as he could bear (though still more than Narcissus might have preferred), teeth gritted against the cold, displaying his scars to the Norn they hoped would soon seek them out for tattoo designs and application.

There had been considerable interest, so the ploy hadn't been a failure, but the chill had made Leomach miserable, and as for Narcissus... Seeing his handiwork on display like that was a tantalizing torture. As soon as the lodge door closed behind him, he shot the bolt and reached for Leomach-

Only to find that in the brief moment his back was turned, Leomach had beelined for the hearth, and the blanket he'd left by the coals to gather warmth for his return.

Narcissus smiled fondly and followed Leo over, crouching down to watch as Leo fought to hold the blanket wrapped around himself while at the same time stirring up the fire.

Narcissus shook his head. "Here." He reached for the poker and rescued it from Leo's shaking grasp. "We were out there too long for you. I'll handle the fire, you just sit and warm up." He added a log once the coals were bright again, and then sat, pulling Leo out of his miserably chilled huddle and into his arms.

Leo nestled against him, still wrapped in the blanket, and Narcissus brushed drooping fronds aside and kissed his forehead. They were silent as the fire popped and the heat began to spread. Eventually Leomach looked up at Narcissus. "It worked, though. They really were interested. We'll see if anyone actually shows up and is willing to hand over gold, but... maybe we can do this." Wistful hope tinged Leomach's voice, and Narcissus's arms tightened around him.

"We should celebrate after our first customer." Narcissus had some ideas, of course. The list of things he wanted to introduce Leomach to, to do with and to him, grew longer almost every day.

Leomach sighed. "Planning that might be getting ahead of ourselves," he said with a wry twist to his lips. "But... what kind of celebration did you have in mind?"

Narcissus dropped his head and planted a soft kiss against Leomach's mouth. "Something fun," he whispered against Leo's lips. "Have you ever considered piercings?"

"I don't think putting baubles in my ears is going to be quite what I would consider a celebration." Leo pulled back enough to give Narcissus a dry look.

Narcissus laughed. "I didn't mean in your ears," he corrected, grinning, and ran a hand up Leomach's back. "I was thinking... a set of rings up each side of your spine. We could lace them like that corset I saw you looking at today."

Leomach's eyes widened. "That's possible?" He licked his lips. "That sounds... interesting."

"I don't think a needle would do for getting through your bark," Narcissus purred, sliding his hand down to cup Leomach's ass. "I might have to use an awl."

It was clear from Leomach's little wriggle against Narcissus's hand that the idea had found fertile ground in his imagination. "Is that your idea of seductive talk?" he demanded, but the flaring heat of want in his empathy and the way he pressed against Narcissus told Narcissus that Leomach had found it appealing.

"Well, if it works..." Narcissus smirked and brushed Leomach's fronds away from his neck, then yanked Leo's head over and bit down, hard. Leomach yelped and melted against him, and Narcissus lapped at the bite mark before starting another one next to it, teeth sinking into thick bark.

Leomach groaned and whacked a hand against Narcissus's shoulder. "I'm too cold still," he complained. "I'm not taking off my clothes for you until it's warmed up more."

Narcissus pulled back, eyes glinting. "Did I ask you to?"

Nonplussed, Leomach blinked. "Well... no."

Narcissus grinned and leaned in again to nip at Leomach's jawline, worked his way up to his ear. "You can keep your clothes on," he murmured. "That doesn't mean we can't have some fun."

Leomach shivered, and the blanket drooped around his shoulders. The moment he capitulated was visible. "You're too good at making me want you," he muttered.

Narcissus bit the tender end of Leomach's ear and worried at it until he tasted the faintest hint of sweetness and wrapped both of his arms around Leomach, pulling them closer together still. "You inspire me, what can I say?"

Leomach whined in the back of his throat at the exquisite bloom of pain in his ear. "Was that a rhetorical question?"

"Yes," Narcissus admitted. He ground himself against Leomach's ass through the layers of leather and fabric between them, and smirked at Leomach's quick inhale. "Here, open the blanket for a moment-"

Leomach grumbled, but did so, and Narcissus quickly turned him in his lap, pulled one of Leo's legs on either side of his hips. "Okay, you can wrap up again."

Leomach's arms went around Narcissus, enfolding them both in the warm blanket. "Oh!" His surprise made Narcissus chuckle. He put his hands on Leomach hips and ground up against him. Leomach's eyes slid closed and he leaned against Narcissus's chest. "This is nice."

"Only nice? I'll have to work harder." Narcissus's lips gravitated to Leomach's ear again as he ground their hips together in a slow, steady rhythm.

The little spikes of pain made Leomach whimper and try to rock down, only to be stopped by the strong hands that held him. Narcissus was in control of this, it was clear, and Leomach gave himself to it, letting Narcissus set the pace and pressure.

Narcissus felt the tension go out of Leomach's body and nearly groaned himself. His cock rubbed agonizingly against the tight leather he habitually wore as he pushed up with his hips and ground Leo's down. The way Leomach gave him control so easily, so sweetly, was as heady as the friction between them.

They rocked together sweet and slow in the firelight, encased in Leomach's blanket, Leo's gasps and moans as a symphony to Narcissus's ears. He slid his hands around behind Leomach, squeezing his ass with each thrilling grind. "Does this feel good?" he asked, grinning.

Leomach nodded, his mind still clear; the minor pain from Narcissus's bites not enough to send him under. "I love your hands on me," he confessed. "And- ah-" he cut off as Narcissus thrust up harder, sharper. "And- the feel of you against me," he finished, flushing.

Narcissus turned his head and sought out Leomach's lips, angle awkward at first until Leomach realized what he was about and obliged, eager for the affection and the sting of Narcissus's poison.

Narcissus wasn't sure how long they remained like that, rocking together, trading kisses and pleasure; it was too sweet, too tender, and he lost track of the time. 

He came back to himself with a groan as he realized he'd sped up, that Leomach was curled against him and gasping with need, and he gave in. With one sharp heave, he flipped them, laying Leomach on his back on the ground, legs now wrapped around Narcissus's waist, and thrust against Leo in earnest, their covered cocks rubbing together fast and hard. 

Leomach stiffened, cried out, the ecstasy crescendoing in his empathy, and Narcissus watched the play of expression on his face eagerly. He didn't even notice as the blanket fell from around him, Leomach's arms going limp and falling to his sides, taking the blanket with them.

Two, three, four more quick thrusts and Narcissus felt his own ecstasy explode behind his eyes and from his cock, and he jerked against Leomach, panting heavily as the waves of pleasure washed through him, and under him, Leomach whimpered, jerking as well as his body responded to what he felt through Narcissus.

Narcissus let himself flop to the ground, carefully to the side of Leomach, and then rolled them together and breathed in the scent of Leomach's ferns and the faint tang of sap. "We're going to be sticky," he said when he'd caught his breath.

"I'll make you clean the clothes," Leomach grumbled, faintly, and Narcissus laughed weakly.

"Hey, you're the one who didn't want to take them off," he protested. They quieted after that, and lay in front of the fire in a sated tangle, too tired to move and just glad for the warmth, and each other.


	7. Skype Sex (Narcissus/Leomach, Modern Day Florist/Tattoo Artist AU)

Leomach curled up on the uncomfortable hotel bed, laptop on the sheet beside him. He'd wrapped himself in the soft blue dressing gown Narcissus had gifted him months before, freshly washed and dried dreads hanging loose rather than bundled up as he usually wore them. He tapped a finger on the touchpad, waking it from sleep, and checked to see if Narcissus had signed on while he'd been in the bathroom.

Of course not. Leo sighed. He tried to be patient, knowing that the week before Homecoming was a painful time for Narcissus, but he'd been at this conference three time zones away from his boyfriend for the better part of a week, and they'd hardly been able to talk at all. With the design awards being presented the next day, he really could have used some encouragement. He knew he was nominated, but he wouldn't know if he'd won or not until the actual show.

Not that he was likely to, he mused. He'd never gone to art school, unlike most of those he was up against, and he'd only been tattooing professionally for a few years. Sure, he'd had plenty of experience before he actually opened a parlor, but it wasn't generally considered... legitimate.

The two little beeps of 'contact online' broke into Leomach's thoughts before they could wander down paths he preferred to avoid, and he looked up eagerly, breaking into a wide grin as he saw the bubble beside Narcissus' screen name lit up in green. His finger flicked on the touchpad, pointer flying towards the "Video Call" button, but before he could press it, he was interrupted by the tones of Narcissus calling _him_.

Grinning wider, he accepted, pulling the headset hanging around his neck up to his ears with the other hand, and the window opened up to show Narcissus' face smiling back at him. Leomach's heart squeezed with a surge of longing, and he reached out to touch the screen lightly. "Hey, I was worried you weren't going to make it again. Busy day?"

"Another dozen young ladies and their formidable mothers furnished with corsages and boutonnières, and one wedding supplied with their bouquets and decorations," Narcissus said with exaggerated weariness, dropping his head into one hand before lifting it up again and giving Leomach a warm smile. "I'm always glad for the business, but the timing isn't the best. I've missed seeing you. Are you in that blue robe?"

"Asking me what I'm wearing already?" Leomach laughed under his breath. 

Narcissus' smile turned into a smirk. "No, but I see the blue around your neck and I was just thinking - it would look so much better on the floor."

Leomach snorted. "I could drop it there and point the camera at it for the rest of the night, if you really want..."

"You always know what I like," Narcissus purred, and Leomach lost it, laughing as he covered the microphone with one hand to avoid blasting Narcissus' eardrums.

"I _miss_ you," he complained when he'd got control over himself again. "Two more days and I'll be home. Will you be able to meet me at the airport?"

"Fortunately, that's the day after the big event." Narcissus' nose wrinkled. "I'll have a ridiculous number of rush orders tomorrow, I may not make it online before I pass out, but I'll definitely be able to meet you. Should I carry a sign? I could make one up. 'Waiting for the gorgeous sub.'"

Leomach laughed again, more quietly. "If you did, I'd walk right by and you know it." Narcissus was clearly trying to relax Leo with jokes, and he hadn't even had a chance to tell Narcissus how wired he was. Sometimes, when Narcissus was being particularly frustrating, he wondered why he loved his boyfriend... but nights like this were a part of a very long answer. Even thousands of miles apart, Narcissus had a knack for making him feel relaxed, loved, and special. He could only hope he had half the same effect on Narcissus.

"All right, no sign," Narcissus conceded. "But I'll be there. And then we can celebrate! I'm thinking... African/Latino fusion cuisine?"

Leomach covered his face with one hand, shoulders shaking. "You could just say you want welcome home sex," he said after a moment to control himself.

"But that would be too easy." Narcissus' picture was clear, and Leomach could see every nuance of the smile he wore; his own was likely somewhat fuzzier. Narcissus' camera setup was expensive and high quality, an investment he'd made into his side-job, while Leomach was stuck with the little camera built into his laptop. Narcissus didn't seem to mind, though.

Leomach shook his head. "You're trying to tell me you aren't easy?"

"On the contrary, I _am_ easy." Narcissus grinned, entirely unoffended. "But that doesn't mean I don't enjoy things that aren't." His eyebrows arched.

Leomach's cheeks heated; he'd distrusted Narcissus' motives when the florist had first begun leaving flowers in his lobby, had all but run away from initial flirting. He certainly hadn't been easy... at least, not at first. Now, he was fairly certain, all Narcissus had to do was breathe for Leo to want him. At least it seemed to be mutual.

Leomach tugged at the collar of the dressing gown and let a bit more clean brown skin show; Narcissus' eyes followed the motion, and he licked his lips. "So... can I ask what you're wearing yet?"

"You already know," Leo retorted, and let the collar slide open and around his shoulders. The gleam in Narcissus' eyes was harder to make out on the LCD glow of the monitor, but it was there, and Leo felt warm, wanted. The bed felt softer than it had minutes before, somehow, and he wanted to stretch out on it, offer himself to Narcissus' eyes - but Narcissus wouldn't be able to see most of him. Curse that tiny camera. He'd have to move the camera too far away from him to see Narcissus well to get his entire body into the shot, and seeing Narcissus was too important right now.

"You're wearing the blue silk robe I gave you for Valentines," Narcissus said, mouth crooking to the side. "At least for now. If I were there, I'd have you open it for me, slowly, and lay back on it so you were open to me on a backdrop of blue silk. You'd look incredible like that, babe."

Leomach licked his lips and let the silk fall to the bed. Narcissus' voice came through speakers almost as tangible as a hand; he could feel the words pressing against him. "I think you look even better, over me"

Leo wasn't good at this, wasn't good at saying things that made both their hearts beat faster, but Narcissus made up for it. "Mmm, then we'd both enjoy it. After I'd just indulged myself by looking at you for a while, I'd kneel over you, cover you with my body and tilt your head back with a hand in your hair. You love it when I pull your head around, don't give you a choice, so I wouldn't give you one. Then you'd feel my mouth against your neck, barely touching, my breath hot against your skin. You'd feel my lips, so softly it would drive you crazy."

Leomach swallowed, raised a hand to lightly touch his neck and watched Narcissus' expression grow all the more smug. By rights, that much smugness should have been a turn-off... but in Narcissus, it made Leo all the hotter for him.

"Brushing my lips up and down your neck, letting you feel me, a little bit of tongue here and there but nothing more... and then I'd bite your shoulder. I love the gasp you make when I've got my teeth in you, the little excited sounds as the pain hits. You make the best noises. I'm already getting hard, but those sounds... god, yes."

Leomach wasn't far from gasping just at the mental image, and he slid a hand down his body, stopping just shy of his hardening cock. "I make those sounds because you make me feel amazing," he said. "And I want more. I always want more of you, of what you do to me."

"I know you do," Narcissus said, confident. "And I'll give it to you... in time. I'd give you a moment to let the pain settle and then bite again, on your neck. Suck there for a while, work up a big bruise. It would hurt, but you'd love it."

Leo's hand wandered across his stomach, back up to his chest. The scars were bumpy and oddly plastic-feeling under his hands, but it didn't bother him anymore, not like it used to. His eyes remained rapt on Narcissus' face as he listened to Narcissus continue.

"Once I was satisfied with the mark I made on you, I'd let go of your hair. The whine you'd make, so disappointed... I want to hear it again, so I move down your body. You're wearing that chain between your nipples, aren't you?"

Leomach nodded, sliding his hand up his chest to tug on it; wearing it made him feel more like Narcissus was with him. Narcissus had given him the piercings, and the weight of the chain between the two rings was like Narcissus' hand tugging on them.

"Mm, good. I'd pull on it, tug and twist to make it hurt. I want to see your face when I do that, want to watch your eyes clouding with pain and lust." Leomach pulled on the chain to match Narcissus' words, arched into it as Narcissus chuckled. "Yes, exactly like that. I relent when tears start forming in your eyes and bend my head to play with one of your poor, abused nipples. The ring is just large enough for me to put my tongue through, and I suck and play while my fingers pinch your other nipple, keep it sore and aching, twisting the ring and pulling at it."

Leomach whimpered and slid his hand down his body, not stopping this time, and grasped his cock. "Narcissus- you're really good at this, but I'm three hours ahead of you," he said, "And I haven't been able to touch you in almost a week. I don't have much self control right now."

"Are you telling me to hurry up?" Narcissus grinned. "All right, I'm sorry. I forget you're so far ahead. Maybe we can drag this out another time. Show me how hard you are for me, Leo."

Leo tilted the laptop's screen down a bit and leaned back on the bed, raising his hips into the camera's view. It felt so wanton, so open, to be displaying himself across the internet like this, and he shivered, ran his fingers along his hard length.

"Oh, yeah," Narcissus purred. "Wrap your hand around yourself for me. God, you're hot. I can see everything like this, such a good position. I want to fuck you so badly, get my cock in that tight little hole I can see. When you get home, you'd better keep the shop closed for a few days because you're not going to be leaving our bed until I've filled you up a dozen times."

Leomach groaned, following Narcissus' orders; like this, he could almost pretend it was Narcissus' hand. The arm he supported himself with shook as Narcissus' words set fire to his imagination. He needed Narcissus, needed the exquisite feeling of Narcissus cock opening him up, the cold bumps of his piercings pushing in past the tight ring of Leo's ass and sliding inside of him.

Narcissus' words were less polished now, more crude, designed to get Leomach off quickly instead of the drawn-out teasing of before. "I'll take you exactly like this, but with your arms tied behind your back. You'll be at my mercy, and you'll be hard without me even touching your cock. I think you could get off that way, too. Nothing but the feeling of me inside you and the restraint on your arms, and you'll be begging me to touch you, but I won't. I want to watch you come untouched."

Leomach's hand moved faster on his cock, the image Narcissus painted clear in his mind; he could feel Narcissus over him, the slow slide of Narcissus' cock, because of _course_ Narcissus would tease him, would take him to the edge and leave him there, unable to fall over, not without just a little bit more.

"Narcissus-" Leo moaned his lover's name, and heard Narcissus' answering smug laugh. "Please!"

"I'll make you beg for a long time while I fuck you." Narcissus' voice was rich with his own arousal, and Leo wondered if he was touching himself now, or if he'd do it later to the memory of Leo coming on his Skype screen. Probably the latter; Narcissus loved watching him get off. Leo ran his thumb over the head of his cock, imagined it was Narcissus' stomach coming in contact with him for just a moment while Narcissus fucked him, and a spasm ran through him, a preliminary explosion of pleasure.

Narcissus didn't miss it, and his tone deepened, voice getting more authoritative. "When I think you're desperate enough I'll slam myself into you harder, faster. You'll scream and arch, finally getting fucked the way you've been dying to be, the way you've been begging me for. You won't have a single thought in your head besides the pleasure I'm giving you, and when I order you to come, you'll come for me."

Leomach didn't doubt it. If Narcissus ordered him to come _now_... his hand moved frantically, and his hips thrust to meet each quick motion.

He wasn't disappointed. "Come, Leomach," Narcissus commanded, voice a strong demand that Leo could never deny. He shuddered, broke, come spilling over his hand and onto his stomach as Narcissus watched voraciously, devouring Leo's pleasure with his eyes. Leomach shuddered, thrust twice more into his stilled hand, breath coming in gasps as his mind fractured from the pleasure of coming undone in front of Narcissus, because of Narcissus. He didn't even realize he was moaning aloud until he'd finally stopped, the lack of sound abrupt in his ears.

He collapsed back onto the bed, unable to hold himself up, and leaned up blearily to meet Narcissus' eyes. The plain arousal on Narcissus' face told Leo he'd been right - Narcissus would be remembering this later, alone. "Thank you," he said, softly, and slowly worked himself around until he was facing the camera again, not caring about the way the mess on his stomach smeared into the sheet. He wasn't going to have to wash it, after all. "You're incredible, Narcissus."

"So are you, babe," Narcissus told him. "You're going to knock them dead tomorrow at the awards."

"Today, actually," Leomach muttered, looking at the clock. "But worth it. So worth it." Narcissus' answering smug smirk was attractive enough to make Leo wish he had time for a second, longer round.

"Well, at least you should be able to sleep well now," Narcissus said, still smug. "And don't think I was just saying things - especially after watching how much you liked that idea, I'm going to have to do it when you get home."

Leo shuddered, smiled back. "Shit. I'll look forward to it. Maybe I can tell myself it's a reward for not running away during the award presentation."

"Reward nothing. I just want to hear you beg," Narcissus said, grin absolutely evil, and Leomach laughed.

"You hear that all the time."

"And it just makes me want to hear it even more." Leomach's eyes drooped, and Narcissus caught it. "You should sleep, Leo. The sooner you sleep, the sooner it's only one day until I can meet you at the airport and I can hold you again. Don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to keep, but... that's the part I miss more than anything."

"Yeah," Leomach admitted. "I know what you mean. I want to hold you just as much. You're right, I don't want to say good night, but we have to. I'll hope to see you tomorrow, but if you're too busy, then I'll see you at the airport. I... I love you, Narcissus."

They didn't say the words often; they both had some troubles with it, though it had become easier over time. But Narcissus' smile softened, and he nodded. "Love you too, Leo. Sleep well."

Leomach still couldn't bring himself to disconnect from the call, and after a moment, Narcissus shook his head and the call ended, severed from the other side. Leomach sighed and started to shut his computer down.


	8. Against The Wall (Terje/Linn)

Linn struck the end of the stamp with practiced force, his mallet producing a solid thunk against the metal shaft. He lifted it away and looked critically down at the little piece of leather, then nodded; he'd got the right depth.

Now he only had to put a finish on, and then stitch the decorative piece to the band, and the hair tie would be completed. He stretched out his arms, raising them over his head, and started when his hands brushed skin.

"You concentrate hard on that stuff," Terje said as Linn turned around. "Didn't even hear me come up."

Linn swiveled on the bench, then reached up again and poked Terje in the stomach. "You're just quiet," he accused, smiling. "Bored with Oyva visiting his mother so you don't have him to harass?"

"A little," Terje admitted, capturing Linn's tiny hand in his own. "And horny." The two had begun a physical relationship; first with Oyvind between them to give Oyva their love together, and after a while without him for occasional fun. Linn found Terje devastatingly handsome, and Terje was interested in anyone, so long as they were interested back.

And for Linn, it provided something he enjoyed, but didn't get with Oyvind; Terje was forceful and liked to be in charge. Letting him lead satisfied an urge, just as letting Oyva be passive and leading their activities himself filled a different one. What Terje got out of it mystified him, since he already had Oyvind - but then, Terje seemed to have sex with a lot of people, and Linn was conveniently close so inevitably he would be one of them, since he was amenable.

Linn would have liked it, he thought, if Terje wanted him for more reasons than convenience, but convenience still felt good.

"You're always horny," he countered, and let Terje draw him to his feet. The leatherwork would keep; it needed to dry anyways.

"Not right after I've had sex," Terje protested. "It takes, oh, a whole ten minutes for me to get horny again afterwards."

"Ten minutes? You must not be having very satisfying sex lately." Linn snickered at him and stretched up on his tiptoes, sliding his free hand up Terje' chest. "Let's see if we can make it longer."

"I was hoping you'd say something like that." Terje bent and wrapped one strong arm around Linn's waist, lifted him, and set him on the table to the side of his leatherworking gear. It put them closer to level, and Terje wasted no time, sliding his hands down to fight with the buckles of his coat.

While Terje waged war against buckles too small for his hands to easily deal with, Linn leaned up and forward and pressed a kiss to his collarbone. Linn liked the solidity, the scent, the warmth of Terje. Touching him was like getting close to a campfire; Linn couldn't feel the warmth directly, but the longer he stayed in contact, the more his sap warmed, making him alert and energetic. Too long, and he might get dizzy - but then, long periods of contact with Terje tended to make him dizzy for other reasons, so he couldn't be sure of that.

Terje's hands finally won against the coat and pulled it open, slid eagerly inside and pulled Linn's shirt from his pants. Linn shrugged out of his coat none too soon - Terje wasted no time in yanking it over his head, almost tangling shirt and coat together. "Impatient," Linn laughed, and Terje snickered.

"You don't know how long I spent watching you fiddle with that leather and wanting to fuck you," he countered. "If I were impatient you'd have been on your back on top of your work and swearing at me for screwing it up in between moaning my name." His hands snapped the laces on Linn's pants; his words aside, patience was not one of Terje's virtues, and struggling with the cords was more than he wanted to do right now.

Linn pressed his hands against the table and lifted his butt up as Terje's huge hands hooked into the waist of his pants and yanked, pulling them from him in one quick motion. "You're really selling me on that patience thing," he commented, amused; he might have minded the loss of the laces if Oyvind's money hadn't paid for them - and what was Oyvind's was Terje's, and vice versa.

"I never said I had any _left_ after watching you so long." Terje's hands returned to Linn's sliding, sliding over soft leaf. "Shit, you feel good. I swear, every time it surprises me. I always thought sylvari would be all rough and bark-like, but you're practically made of velvet."

"Some are," Linn told him, arching into the touch; Terje's hands were callused from his axes, and the roughness felt good against his skin. "Some sylvari have skin so woody, they don't really need armor." He tucked his own hands under the waist of Terje's pants, eager to feel Terje's soft, hot skin himself, and Terje shuddered, hips pressing into Linn's stomach for a moment. "But some of us are, well. Me."

"And I'm glad you're you," Terje mumbled, bending down to run his mouth over Linn's shoulder, leaving a line of warmth behind. Linn frowned, puzzled, then put it out of mind; Terje just meant he liked Linn's skin.

Linn slid his hands forward until they reached Terje's own laces; his thin fingers were far more dextrous than Terje's, and the knot large enough that it was no struggle at all to undo. The large bulge under the flap of leather was exciting, and he pressed a hand against it and rubbed. It was fortunate that Terje and Oyva hadn't been his first norn lovers; both were well-endowed even for norn, and he might have been almost frightened by their size if he hadn't been experienced already.

Instead, he just found it a challenge, and one he was eager to surmount. Or just mount. His hand slid over the leather-covered cock, half hard already and stiffening under his attention. As long as Linn's forearm and somewhat wider while still not fully erect, Terje' cock was a feast of plenty - one that Linn was woefully incapable of devouring the way he sometimes longed to. His mouth simply couldn't handle more than a couple of inches, and his jaw stretched agonizingly after more than a minute.

Terje's mind seemed to be traveling along the same paths because one of his hands left Linn's chest and freed himself from his pants. "You want to taste?" he asked.

Linn licked his lips; the huge, dark cock was delicious, he knew. Salty, musky, and very much _Terje_ , and he nodded.

"Oh, _good_ ," Terje said with relief. "You have an amazing tongue."

Linn flushed, and then Terje's hand was on his head, pushing him down; he went with, happily. The taste was as good as he remembered, and his eyes rolled up to watch Terje as he licked the huge head, only a little smaller than his fist. Above him, Terje hissed out a breath, and his hand gentled on Linn's fronds. Linn ignored it, focus narrowing in as he wrapped his hand as far around Terje's cock as he could and lapped at him, tongue sliding across the slit at the tip.   
Almost fully hard now, the deep brown-red head fully emerged from the foreskin, and Linn licked his way around the edge of the head, lingering a moment at the spots that made Terje groan. Little sucking kisses joined the licks and Terje's hand carded through Linn's ferns, clearly struggling to resist the urge to pull or push. Linn hummed quietly, enjoying his work, and drew back just enough to run his soft cheek along Terje's cock, above his hand.

"Fuck," Terje breathed, the sight of Linn nuzzling his cock providing a powerful jolt of arousal, and his hand clenched in Linn's hair. Linn grinned, then opened his mouth wide and carefully manuevered the head of Terje's cock inside. His jaw stretched, the burn already beginning, though faint enough to be easily ignorable, and he sucked noisily, unable to get a good seal with his mouth so very wide. His tongue continued to play as he worked on getting Terje in as deep as he could, slowly and carefully. It was becoming slightly easier, over time, and he was managing a bit more than the first times - but he still couldn't do much. He stopped with the head and perhaps an inch more inside his mouth, almost at the start of his throat, his lips just above his hand. There was no room now for his tongue to really move, though he could wiggle it, and his eyes slid shut.

The ache in his jaw grew as he sucked, quieter now that his lips were past the head and had slightly more give. He rubbed at the skin between his mouth and Terje's own hand that still held his cock steady for Linn's attentions, and Terje cursed quietly, muttered encouragements, comments about how great Linn looked with a cock in his mouth and how good he felt.

But the pain was too much after only a few short minutes more, and Linn reluctantly pulled back; a 'pop' as he closed his mouth told him he'd very nearly unhinged his jaw. It was worth it; Terje was rock hard now, fully grown, and Linn anticipated what would come next.

"Oil," Terje demanded, and Linn grabbed the leather oil and handed it to him. He'd expected Terje to push him down on the table, and made a quiet sound of surprise as instead, Terje's hands went to his sides and hefted him up.

Held against Terje's chest with one strong arm, his own hardening dick trapped between them and his legs spread wide to wrap around Terje just above his hips, Linn's lust surged; there was a _reason_ he liked norn, and that reason was their immense physical strength. Terje's casual manhandling of him was unbearably arousing, and he shifted his hips, rubbing himself against Terje's stomach. He could feel Terje's cock against his ass, and it enflamed him more. He wanted it, wanted Terje inside him, filling him up.

Terje's oiled finger pressed against him, and he struggled to push against it, without much luck; Terje held him firmly trapped.

If Terje had any patience, now was when it showed; he had no more desire to harm Linn than Linn had to be harmed, and his finger, almost as large as a sylvari cock, worked slowly into Linn's ass, careful not to push too quickly. Linn took it with considerably less aplomb; he loved this part, loved the thrill and risk inherent in letting someone so much larger fuck him, while still being safe in the knowledge that he would never actually come to harm at Terje's hands. He wriggled, whined, and succeeded mainly in making Terje chuckle and, if anything, slow down.

That was part of what made sex with Terje so good. Terje always seemed rushed, but when it came to the important parts, he could drag it on as long as needed. Longer, sometimes, than Linn even felt necessary - but Terje's finger rubbing inside him melted his bones and he couldn't object, even as he longed for something _bigger _.__

__Held trapped against Terje's chest, slowly stretched out by one thick finger, Linn felt the dizziness start to set in, and he whimpered, rocked against Terje's stomach again, and then back as much as he could onto Terje's finger._ _

__He felt the mudge of a second finger and nodded, eager; Terje began to add it, slowly, stretching Linn out further. Two fingers was almost wide enough to sate Linn's desire for more - but not quite, and the nearness was all the more tantalizing for how far it still fell. "Terje," Linn urged him, struggling to take the fingers deeper while unable to _move_ , " _More_."_ _

__"Who's impatient now?" Linn could hear the smirk in Terje's voice, and he thunked his head against Terje's shoulder in retaliation. Terje laughed, and pushed the second finger just a little deeper. Linn whined, forehead dropping against the broad shoulder he'd just abused, and relaxed, letting Terje set the pace._ _

__After all, he didn't have much other choice, not held as he was! He let time slip by, pleasure building to frustrating, painful levels as Terje prepared him, fingers spreading and scissoring, retreating to add more oil and then returning._ _

__By the time Terje felt he was prepared enough, Linn was near to begging. He whined as Terje's fingers slipped from him again, and then the arm around him shifted him up, lifting him higher and the nudge of an enormous cockhead against his slick, stretched hole made him shudder in desperate anticpation._ _

__And it stayed there, waiting. Finally Linn pulled his head up, meeting Terje's eyes. "Terje! _Fuck me_!"_ _

__Terje smirked down at him. "I don't know," he said. "I didn't hear the magic word."_ _

__Linn tried to glare at him, but the arousal that blew his pupils wide and had him craving Terje inside him doubtless turned the look into something of pure need, instead. "Please fuck me, Terje."_ _

__"Mmm. With my fingers again?"_ _

__"With your cock, you smug asshole!" Linn brought his hands up to brace on Terje's shoulders and tried to shove himself down, and Terje made a surprised, amused sound._ _

__"I'm going to have to do something about you," he said, grinning. Then they were moving, and Linn grunted as his back impacted against the wall. The arm Terje had around him pulled free now that he was trapped and supported by the wall, and he grabbed first one, then the other, of Linn's wrists in one big hand, and pinned those to the wall also, above Linn's head. Linn let out a choked sob of need at the rough treatment, the strength Terje showed, and went limp._ _

__" _Please_ ," he begged, and Terje licked his lips._ _

__"That sounded right," he said, grinning, and finally, _finally_ , the head of his cock began to push against Linn's ass. Despite the stretching, it still took some pushing before it started to slide in, and Linn's eyes rolled back as the head began to enter, a frisson of pain mingling with the pleasure, just enough to spice it, not diminsh._ _

__The entry was agonizingly slow, slower even than the fingers, and with good reason. Linn stayed limp, desperate but letting Terje have full control now. Terje's hand that had been guiding his cock went to Linn's hip, pulling him slowly down, a fraction of an inch at a time, while Terje rolled his hips in tiny, slow circles._ _

__Linn shuddered as Terje filled him, slowly, so slowly, and raised dazed eyes to watch the concentration on Terje's face. The slow pace was taking a toll on him, clearly; sweat beaded his forehead and his brows were drawn together as he struggled not to push faster than Linn's body was ready for._ _

__Their first time, Terje had stopped well before Linn was ready; concerned for Linn's safety, he'd stayed shallow, only a few inches inside._ _

__Now that they knew each other's bodies better, he was less hesitant. Though the slide into Linn was painfully gradual, it didn't _stop_ , inch after thick, satisfying inch pushing deeper and deeper into Linn's body._ _

__Finally, Terje bottomed out; still a few inches remaining outside Linn's body, but all the space inside taken up, filled. It was more than the last time, if not by much; Linn's body adapted, stretching to fit more every time he took one of his huge lovers inside him. A human wouldn't have been able to, but sylvari were plants, and repeated stresses could alter them, like a bonsai being trained to the shape its keeper desired._ _

__Linn wasn't certain his lovers had noticed yet, but he certainly had; the feeling of Terje and Oyva' cocks deeper and deeper inside him each time was unmistakable, and incredible. He hoped he'd be able to take then entirely, eventually._ _

__Terje held him steady, still, for so long Linn wondered if he was going to have to beg again - but then he began to move, a slow, steady rocking that pushed Linn against the wall. He was so full, his legs stretched almost painfully wide for Terje's hips to fit between them, and completely trapped between Terje's body and the hard wall. It was _amazing_. He sobbed, hands writhing in Terje's hold, sensation overwhelming._ _

__Sensation that only grew as Terje began to pick up speed and depth; still gentle, but faster, and with proper thrusts instead of simply rolling his hips to let a fraction slide in and out. Linn's sobs and moans filled the air of the lodge, quiet but plentiful, and Terje must have found them encouraging, for he continued to pick up speed, and slowly, force._ _

__Linn wasn't made of glass, he'd told Terje once, and Terje must have believed him. Linn had no illusions that Terje was being _forceful_ , but finally, he wasn't holding back either, a good six inches at a time pulling out and then slamming back into Linn's body with enough strength to slide him against the wall, and it was _good_. The rhythmic pounding forced thought from his head, left him nothing but want and need and pleasure, and he choked out a wailed plea, arching away from the wall as he struggled to match Terje's thrusts with his own._ _

__Terje must have found the limits of his patience; he held nothing back now as he fucked Linn fast and hard, thrusting into his writhing, begging lover. His eyes were open, drinking in the sight of Linn's loss of control and composure._ _

__Linn shook, mouth open, eyes unfocused. He could feel nothing but the pleasure that surged through him with every hard thrust. Even the hand around his wrists was lost to the sensation, and he broke, lost the last scraps of his control. Untouched, his cock twitched, spurted, and his pleas turned into an incoherent whine as his body seized up, clamping hard around the huge cock inside of him._ _

__Terje groaned and thrust harder, deeper, barely able to stop himself from trying to bury himself entirely into the vise-like grip of Linn's body. Once, twice more, and he froze as deep as he could get inside, cock pulsing as he filled Linn with his come, unable to hold out against the friction and the incredible sight of Linn, lost in pleasure and completely limp and dazed in his arms._ _

__They remained like that against the wall, Terje's slowly softening cock still inside Linn's body, not wanting to pull apart just yet. Linn slowly came back to himself, mind pulling together from the scraps it had exploded into with his orgasm, and he tugged at the hand on his wrists._ _

__Terje released him, and he reached for Terjes head, running his hands through Terje's hair. "Thorns," he sighed. "That was- fuck."_ _

__Terje snickered. "Yes, it was a fuck." Linn balled up one fist and mock-punched him in the shoulder. He was exhausted; he'd have to finish the hair tie after a nap. Terje finally pulled out, and Linn felt come trickling out of him._ _

__Maybe after a bath, too. With Terje, maybe. After all, he was so tired and limp, he might need someone to hold him up above water in the norn's huge tub. And if a second round happened while they were in there-_ _

__-well, Linn wasn't going to complain._ _


End file.
